Mukuro Christmas Surprise
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which the male illusionist found himself in Santa's naughty list... go figure...


Merry Christmas!~ My sem results just came out and guess what? I totally passed with high marks!(A total shocker since I'm pretty sure I failed most of my modules.)

So I'm back to write until the next mental breakdown. XD

Beta-ed Deadly Chronicles!~ Cheers for the wonderful help!~ (and don't worry, I still going to read that fic, lol)

* * *

**Title: Mukuro's Christmas Surprise**

**Summary: In which Mukuro found himself in Santa's naughty list. go figure. **

**Characters: Mukuro, Tsuna, Kyoko and the rest of the Vongola Decimo family in cameo mode.**

* * *

Mukuro was not a happy man.

Staring at his supposed loot of Christmas presents, the male illusionist frowned and wondered if this was supposed to be a bad Christmas joke on him.

Sitting under the (_adorable_) Christmas tree (Chrome and _Fran of all people_ had insisted him on getting it, saying something about brightening the dreary rooms) was not the pile of presents he had expected (he should know this since he took some pain to find out whether his fellow (friends? Colleagues? No, better call them group of misguided miscreants) had included his name in their Christmas shopping list.

No, he instead had found a small lump of coal nestled under the small pine tree.

Mukuro Rokudo, Vongola Decimo male Mist Guardian, was not a happy man indeed.

Tsuna was smiling as Kyoko snuggled beside him in his plush king size bed. After several years of courtships, chocolate-filled roses, embarrassing sonnets, ( a serenade gone wrong) and last night's passionate dinner and an extravagant proposal ( which she thankfully accepted) they celebrated their first night as fiancées passionately in his room.

He opened his mouth when the doors leading to his set of rooms banged opened. With a loud squeak, Kyoko dove into the duvet, leaving only her tousled hair and confused, terrified face uncovered. Tsuna, who thankfully managed to secure the sheet around him, glared at the intruder. "the hell Mukuro?!" Clearly by his choice of words, the usually placid, patience man was not happy.

Mukuro looked flummoxed for a moment before leering at the young couple. "I see you guys finally decided to pop each other's cherries."

The angry mafia don retaliate by tossing a pillow at the dual eyed illusionist. "What do you want Mukuro? Don't tell me you came here just to complain about the present I got you" he grimaced.

"Hah! So you did get me a present! Then why did I find this under my tree?!" the illusionist brandished the lump of coal at them.

Tsuna could only stare him in confusion. "But that's impossible! We all got you Christmas presents. I even made sure everything was stacked properly in their rightful places last night!"

"Well, it's not there! I want my presents Sawada Tsunayoshi or I swear on seven layers of hell I'm going to make your life miserable from now till Armageddon!"

"Urgh, fine." Tsuna almost stood up when he remember that he was not exactly wearing anything under the sheet. "Give me five minute to get dressed." The mafia don can feel his eyes twitched in irritation as the male illusionist made no move in leaving the room. "_Outside_ ,Mukuro."

The ex-convict stomped his way out of the room, grumbling under his breath about twitchy brunets. The sky flame user muttered angrily as he looks for his pants. "I thought this was supposed to be a problem-free morning. No fights, no quarrels, no explosions AND most of all, no guardians. Sorry Kyoko," he smiled to his fiancée, "I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok Tsu-kun." The woman smiled as she tugged her dress down, "I'm sure I can find some way for you to pay me back." The two smiled to each other and leaned to kiss when…

"You have 30 seconds before I'm coming in, Sawada Tsunayoshi."Mukuro hollered.

"God, it's like having a five year old Lambo again," the man face-vaulted as Kyoko giggled again.

* * *

_Vongola Mansion, Summer Sitting Room_

Tsuna watched as the rest of his _extended_ family traipsed into the orange-gold sitting room as Kyoko passes around hot chocolates she ran from the kitchen. In exception of Reborn (who was spending the week at Italy with the rest of ex-arcobelano; he would be home for the Christmas party Vongola going to host the day for tomorrow) and Hibari (who simply refused to crowd around jolly herbivores or even celebrate Christmas), everyone else was thankfully at home or on the way to the mansion when Tsuna called them.

Mukuro, who was sulking as he sat on the window seat, glared as others sat around the comfortable room. Haru, who was wearing feminine version of the Santa outfit, whispered to Gokudera, "Um, why is Mukuro-san glaring at Haru? Did we do something wrong?"

"Cheh, most likely the ungrateful pineapple bastard didn't like the presents we got him."

"Well," she hissed, "I did tell you the pineapple hat isn't an appropriate present for Mukuro-san desu."

"Guys, I'm sorry if I call you guys in today." Tsuna smiled apologetically, "I know all of you have plans for today but well…" Tsuna glared at Mukuro, "_someone_ had misplaced their…ah, Christmas presents."

Everyone stared before breaking into loud gale of laughter. It took a 'crack'-like sound and an illusionary snowstorm to stop them.

"It's not a laughing matter." Mukuro glared at all of them, "If I found out you have something to do with this, I'm going to ruin your social life."

"Cheh." Gokudera grumbled, "as if someone desperate enough to steal the pineapple idiot's presents."

"I told you not to call me THAT!" The spiky haired pineapple, I meant, illusionist shook his trident at the bomber. "I WANT MY PRESENTS BACK!"

"I don't give a fucking, damn care about your bloody presents." Gokudera yelled back.

"Hayato-kun, please don't yell. Do you know anything about it?" Tsuna rubbed his aching head. "Where were you last night?"

Gokudera grumbled but finally relented when Tsuna stared plead-fully at him. "I was at Maman's last night, helping her prepared for tonight's Christmas dinner. Haru and the kids were there." The kids, amazingly enough went back to sleep on the couch despite of the loud noises (apparently they woke _very_ early to open their presents.) The silverette then blushed, muttering, "then I walked Haru home and spent the night there." the girl in question was blushing madly, looking anywhere but them.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of them! Pay up Senpai," Yamamoto loudly whispered as Kyoko squealed in delight.

"I'm happy to the extreme! Does this mean there's going to be another extreme wedding next year?"

"Shut up lawn-head! I didn't say anything about marriage!" Gokudera yelled. Haru turned at him in shock, "hahi! You the one that was rambling about a white wedding last night! Are you stringing Haru along all this time?!"

" I'm not! Gah, this is hard to explain!" the emerald eyed man grabbed the brunette, " what I trying to say is..." whatever he was trying to say was immediately cut off when Mukuro slam his trident onto the marble floor and illusionary ice began to cover the room.

" As much as this is entertaining, can anyone focus on the real problem here? If I can't find my presents by tonight or I swear I'm going to plague your sleeps with horrible nightmares!"

"Well, cross me off that list," Yamamoto grinned as he leaned back into the sofa, "I just got back from Varia anti Christmas Eve party. You can ask Squalo-san or Lussuria-san about it."

Mukuro then turned to the two mechanists. Shouichi, who was holding his stomach, could only shake his head. Spanner who sat beside him helpfully supplied, "we were at the Nero Giglio estate last night, watching Gamma trying to remove Byakuran out of the mansion."

"I was with Hana at her parents last night, enjoying the dinner extremely."

Chrome, who was sitting silently from the very beginning, began to squirm when Mukuro and Tsuna turned to her. "My dear, you don't happen to know where my presents are, do you?" the female Mist Guardian tried to avoid his hereto-chromic eyes.

"Um, uh…"

"_Et tu Chrome?_" Mukuro asked in shock. "YOU took MY presents?!"

"N-No!" the girl quickly shook her head. "I..um.. I have nothing to do with it! Really!" Tsuna stared suspiciously at her as Gokudera began to piece the puzzles together aloud.

"It needs someone who knows his way pass the mansion and bypass the security to do this. If we didn't do it, then who else…"

Everyone immediately thought of the only one person who could possibly commit the perfect crime. Their disbelief yells shook the mansion as Lambo and I-pin was startled out of their nap.

"HIBARI?!"

* * *

_Somewhere in an unknown location_

Hibari chuckled good-naturedly as he listen into the loud screams of fury from one of the monitors he installed in the mansion.

"Merry Christmas Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

I might make a continuation about this. the key word might. I'm of course can be persuaded by the number of reviews. so you know what to do: review!~


End file.
